Caesarean sections, hereinafter C-sections, are performed when vaginal birth is either not possible or is contraindicated by the condition of the mother or of the fetus. C-sections are performed by first incising the abdomen wall longitudinally from a point below the navel to a point above the symphysis. The incision is then retracted to expose the peritoneum which is then incised transversely to expose the uterus.
The uterus may be incised either transversely or longitudinally to gain access to the fetus which is removed from the uterus through the incision. It is preferred that the incision through the uterus be transverse and through the lower portion of the uterus wall because the upper portion is thicker and more vascular. Accordingly, a transverse incision through the lower portion of the uterus does not bleed as copiously and being thinner it heals better.
It is important to keep the surgical field free from blood. Loss of blood endangers the patient and bleeding obstructs the surgeon's field of vision. Controlling bleeding in a C-section is difficult because the uterus wall is very vascular.